Until We Bleed
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! Sequel to The Nobodies with Alt. Klaus and Caroline or 'Carrie.' A tale of what happens next. Recommended to read The Nobodies first to fully understand.
1. Chapter 1: Transition

**Author's Note:** Ok so this story is for everyone who wanted a sequel to Alt Klaus and 'Carrie.' If you have any requests let me know I'll try and add it. This chapter is short because I wanted to give you something and didn't have enough time to write an entire chapter, so it's a prologue which I think will be good. A slight change the story will not be 5 shots, but 10. A 10 chapter story. For now. I outlined everything so hopefully I'll stay on track. If you didn't read Nobodies you'll still get it, sorta. There's a long backstory, but you could probs read this as a stand alone. That's it i think I'm super tired so there's probs more, but i had such a terrible week i need feels of klaroline to make me feel better. Life sucks you dry. Anyway! Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Nobodies and I hope this lives up to your expectations!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Klaus and Caroline belonged to me they'd have their own show. Sadly everything belongs not to me.**

**Prologue: Transition**

_Doors slam_  
_ Lights black_  
_ You're gone_  
_ Come back_  
_ Stay gone_  
_ Stay clean_  
_ I need you to need me_

_ So we're bound to linger on_  
_ We drink the fatal drop_  
_ Then love until we bleed_  
_ Then fall apart in parts_

_Until We Bleed By Lykke Li_

Caroline 'Carrie' Forbes slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. She was laying on a large soft bed with a comfy down duvet on top of her in a hotel room. She frowned trying to remember the last few hours or at the very least the last few days, but she couldn't. It was like trying to remember a dream; the more she tried the more it slipped away. She closed her eyes again and snuggled into the pillow trying to remember what she'd been doing the night before, but the only thing she could see in her minds eye was darkness.

She huffed and sat up slowly feeling odd. She felt hungry, but she wasn't sure for what. She also noticed odd things in the hotel room such as two suitcases, men's clothing, and a weird stain on the carpet floor. She also heard the shower running in the bathroom. She wondered vaguely if her and Taylor ran away together. She cringed at that thought.

"Ew." She murmured whether from the stain on the ground or the thought of running away with her ex. She pulled the cozy covers from her and looked down at her clothes with a befuddled expression noticing that they were both dirty and blood stained. She shivered at the thought of what her father would say when she got home.

"Good Morning." A soft English voice said behind her.

She quickly whipped her head around and stared at the man leaning against the bathroom doorway. She took a minute to size him up taking in his lean form, his damp dirty blonde curly hair, and his dark blue eyes that were trained on her. She also couldn't help but notice the way he seemed to stare at her as if she was edible or the delicious smirk on his lips. She gulped feeling fear, attraction, and lust course through her. Something told her to be afraid of this man, but another part of her wanted to embrace him.

"You!" she blurted out a distant memory of his face coming into her mind. She remembered being in a dark room and him coming to set her free. Wait! No! She was in a cave and he came to talk to her. Then darkness.

She stood up quickly and looked at him through annoyed eyes.

"I remember you." she said almost angrily.

"You do?" he asked surprised and taking a step towards her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"Do you know who I am?" Klaus asked taking another step toward her.

She took a step back. "What am I doing in a hotel room? Did we have sex?" she whispered the last part shame coursing through her.

Klaus let out a loud laugh, "No Caroline we did not." He said smirking at her.

She frowned, "my name isn't Caroline, well it is, but I don't go by Caroline. It's Carrie."

"I'm calling you Caroline." He said as if he was a child naming a pet.

"It's Carrie." She said forcefully.

"I don't like Carrie. I like Caroline." He said taking another step towards her.

She took a step back and shook her head, "it's Carrie, Mister! Call me, Carrie."

"Carrie is not pretty enough to encompass you, Caroline. You will be Caroline and that's final." Klaus said stepping closer to her and watching as she backed up against the hotel wall.

"Seriously! Who are you?" Caroline snapped crossing her arms and trying to give the appearance that she didn't care that she had possibly been kidnapped and drugged by a complete stranger. A man who'd found her in a cave no less, which was a place she'd ended up because she already was drugged and kidnapped. Weird.

"My name is Klaus." He said bowing slightly.

She stared at him in awe. "How did you find me in that cave? Why did you take me here? My dad's a sheriff you know." She said watching him carefully.

He shrugged and took the final step to stand before her. "I have my ways. I have something important to tend to, Sweet Caroline so you will stay in this room until I return." He said looking directly into his eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

He smirked, "into town. You have clothes in the suitcase there are some hygienic products in the bathroom and if you are hungry you can order room service. You will not leave or tell anyone where you are. I'll be back in a few hours." He said before turning to leave.

"Aren't you going to tell me what I'm doing here? Seriously I don't remember anything." She said shifting from foot to foot. He noticed she was finally showing her nervousness.

He smirked.

"All in good time." he said and then looked directly into her eyes.

"Do not leave, Caroline. Do not tell anyone where you are. Stay here." He said and then turned to leave.

She watched him in awe and confusion wondering what the hell was going on. She attempted to follow him but for some reason her body wasn't obeying her commands.

She huffed in anger and went to the suitcase to look through the clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise when she found them to her liking and in her size. She took out a particularly pretty red flowing dress that had caught her eye and put it on the bed before going into the bathroom to shower and put on make up. She stared at the lay out of make up and hair products in wonder amazed that this man whom she'd just met knew the clothes she liked and the products she used. She wondered vaguely if he was a stalker. She decided as much while she showered and then thought about why shouldn't leave the room. It wasn't like he was holding her there, he'd just told her to stay put. She also thought about how he knew her name and why he insisted on calling her Caroline instead of Carrie. Again with the weird.

When she was done with her shower she went back into the bedroom to get dressed and put on some make up. Then she ordered room service since she was hungry and waited for it to come while turning the TV on.

She noticed the drapes were closed in the room and went to open them so some sun could be let in, but right as the sun hit her she flinched and closed them again hissing. She stared at the window for a minute before trying to open it again, but the sunlight was too painful to be around. She felt like she was majorly hungover and couldn't be around sun. She tried a third time, but the same thing happened.

She let out a frustrated sound before going back to the bed and away from the sun.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled staring at the window in confusion and then at the suitcase in even more discomfort. She hugged her knees to her chest and curled into a ball fear coursing through her and the odd occurrences that were going on. First the man, the lack of memories, the weird allergy to sun, and the fact she couldn't run away even though that's all she wanted to do. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and before she could freely let them fall there was a knock on the door.

She got up to answer it figuring it was room service. She was right when the young man rolled in the eggs benedict she'd ordered. Although she could never foresee the serious of events that came to pass next. She didn't count on him slicing his finger while trying to help her, or the insatiable desire that overtook her at the smell of blood. She was on the poor young man before he had time to react draining him dry.

(A/n: if you didn't get that Caroline was in transition she completed it and is a vamp now btw. anyway let me know what you think! Next chapter will tots be longer and will hopefully be up soon. again life is hard. i'm tired. Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2: Domination

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm enjoying writing the sequel! I'm sorry it took so long, I got sidetracked with life and my Wolf story so I apologize. There's not much I have to tell you other than for now it's going to be a 10 chapter story. Also again I suggest if you haven't to read Nobodies, it'll make more sense. As for why Caroline was in the cave at the end of Nobodies was because of the first time Klaus tried to break the curse and she was taken with tyler to be sacrificies, it's basically the same thing except tyler wasn't there and klaus went to investigate who was going to break the curse, if that makes sense. It was just lucky. Fate. whatever. I don't know if that made sense. But anyway! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**Thank you: Iansarmy, maevelin, redbudrose, Grace5231973, beverlie4055, HotHybridSex, llevenne, Jessnicole, Guest, Mo, AnonAlways, bunnykay, Guest and Guest!**

**Chapter 2: Domination**

Caroline heard the door of the hotel room open and close and she knew the man, Klaus was back. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at the tile floor lost in thought. The door was slightly ajar and she didn't move a muscle when the man came in to see what she was doing.

"Caroline?" he asked frowning at her.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered slowly looking up at him.

"Why is there a body on the floor?" he asked ignoring her question.

She shrugged feeling dazed.

"Caroline?" he asked coming towards her suddenly she shot up and backed up towards the wall.

"Stay away. Stay away from me." She said looking at him through wide eyes.

He frowned ignoring her request and instead taking a small step towards her.

"You're a vampire now, Caroline." He said trying to calm her down. When he had killed her, he knew he was doing it spontaneously but he didn't think she'd react like this. When he met her all those years ago she had been different, she had accepted being a vampire. This Caroline was…well she was a baby vampire. Maybe she just needed to feel comfortable in her new skin, explore the possibilities, find the art and beauty the world had to offer. Or maybe she'd hate him forever.

He knew he should've stayed with her to sooth her during her transition, but he had to attend to some last minute loose ends with the curse ending. He didn't want to leave her, but he also figured she needed some time alone. Besides he and soothing never really went hand in hand. He was a man hardened by life not a pansy that enjoyed talking about his feelings.

"What's happening to me?" she asked again staring into his eyes.

"You're becoming a vampire. Well you are. You completed you're transition." He said touching her arm gently. He didn't have a lot of practice with soothing people.

She stared at him for a minute before looking into the bathroom mirror her face reflecting confusion.

"Vampire's don't have reflections." She said feeling shocked by what he'd told her.

He chuckled, "We do actually. That's a myth. I also acquired a ring for you so you could go into the sunlight. It's a daylight ring." He said going into his pocket and pulling out a lapis lazuli ring.

She smiled faintly and took it hesitantly into her hands.

"Are you sure I'm a vampire? I mean I don't feel different. Well I do, kinda. I ate that man." She said playing with the ring absentmindedly.

Klaus smirked at her itching to reach out to touch her again.

"I'll deal with that." He said quietly.

She looked at him curiously. "Why did you do that? I remember you coming into the cave…I'd been taken while going to school…how did you find me?" she asked confused.

"How about we go into the room and I'll explain everything." He said gently taking her hand in his and leading her into the bedroom. She followed reluctantly still unsure if she should trust this man who'd basically kidnapped her and taken her to this room. She tried not to stare at the body of the man, but it was almost impossible not to. She felt incredibly guilty knowing she was the cause of his death.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered to the body guiltily.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Klaus said glancing at the man.

Caroline didn't say anything and instead just stared down at the man the guilt eating her up.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were hungry." Klaus said moving her head to look at him.

She nodded absentmindedly her eyes glancing over at the body again unable to look away.

Klaus sighed tiredly. "I'll clean it up." He said taking out his sleek phone and dialing a number quickly and speaking into the phone.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" she asked when he hung up.

"Are you going to look at me?" Klaus asked as her eyes strayed to the body again.

Caroline had the grace to look sheepish and turned to give him her full attention.

"I already told you my name, but my story is another matter all together." He said quietly.

She watched him curious to know what he was going to say.

"I'm what's called a hybrid." He said glossing over his family history and everything else he wasn't ready to tell her.

She nodded listening closely and disbelievingly.

"I'm part wolf and part vampire." He explained.

"I needed to break a curse to become my full self and the person I needed lived in your town, that's how I found you." He said choosing his words carefully. He didn't want her to know he'd killed her friends to become what he was. He wanted her to trust him he would tell her the truth later on he figured.

"What about the cave? What about—"

"I heard you that's how I found you." he lied not wanting to tell her the reason she was in the cave was because of him.

"But why me? I mean—"

"It's a very long story, Caroline, I don't want to bore you." He said not wanting to explain why he'd made her a vampire. He wanted her. He'd searched decades for her. He couldn't live without her. He missed her. All were valid reasons, but she didn't have memories of him, she didn't know him. He'd have to get to know her all over again, but this time it would be different. They had a past together and he wanted her to remember. He didn't want to get into that with her right now so he decided to tell her the easiest lie.

"You were hurt and I fed you my blood. You died and became a vampire." He said when she continued to stare at him in question.

She frowned not believing his story. "I wasn't hurt though. I'd been kidnapped."

"You were delusional. You weren't even awake when I found you."

"But—

There was a knock on the door and Klaus went to answer it. Two men came in with a garbage bag and supplies without saying anything they picked the body up and began to clean the room up of all traces of evidence. Caroline watched them through narrowed eyes.

"Won't he get a funeral? Won't his family find him? I didn't mean—" she began wanting to explain.

Klaus shook his head at her. "He'll be taken care of. Don't worry. It happens." He said turning away and missing her look of horror.

She sputtered some as the men worked quickly and efficiently and left sooner rather than later. Once they were gone Klaus turned back to her with a small smirk.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go to the hotel lobby to eat?" he asked looking at her.

She frowned, "I want to go home."

"What on earth for?" he asked bewildered.

"Because I just want to go home. I want to leave this room. I don't know you. Everything is weird and I just want to go home." She said feeling panicky from everything that had occurred in the last twenty four hours.

Klaus scowled. "Why?"

"I just told you why! Please! Klaus! Seriously! I want to go home." She said wrapping her arms around herself as tears welled up in her big blue eyes.

He watched her feeling angry about what was going on. When he'd changed her he never imagined she'd want to go home and leave him. She had been so in love with him when they'd been together before. Why was she being so difficult?

"No." he simply said.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she let her mouth drop open a little attempting to speak. He smirked as she impersonated a gold fish.

"What?" she asked her eyes narrowing and the tears drying up in the ducts as anger set in.

"No." he said again and then turned away to begin packing their suitcases.

"Why not?" she asked her voice turning to steel.

He chuckled at her abrupt emotional change. One minute she was crying and the next she was basically growling at him. He couldn't help the desire that welled up in him at how vicious she could truly be. Her anger was a turn on for him, he had found that out before and he was glad that hadn't changed in their 100 years apart.

"Because." He said glancing over his shoulder at him.

She growled low in her throat and stomped her foot before crossing her arms around herself.

"I don't want to be here! I want to go home." She said again whining like a child.

He smirked to himself as he neatly packed their suitcase.

"And I said no. You're coming with me."

"I don't want to go with you. I don't know you."

"Well then get to know me." He said stopping his folding and turning around to fully look her in the face. Her eyes had flicks of gold in them and her face was set in anger at her request being dismissed.

She generally got what she wanted, except for being second best to Alana romantically speaking, but in all other matters of her life she always got what she wanted. She was Miss Mystic Falls, she was the head cheerleader, and she was the Homecoming Queen since she was a Sophomore. If she wanted to go, Goddammit, she would!

"I want to go home. I don't want to get to know you." She said glaring at him.

His smirk widened as he took in her angry stance and steely cobalt eyes.

"Why not, love? Take a chance. What's the worst that can happen?" he asked turning around and going back to packing.

"Seriously! Klaus! I'm not messing around there are people who will be looking for me! I can't just go off with you! I don't—"

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. Give me six months of your time and if you don't have fun or want to stay then I'll take you back to your small town life. That's the only thing I'm offering." He said growing annoyed with her demands. He figured six months was more than enough time to get her to fall in love with him. It wouldn't be difficult, he already knew her.

She thought about his offer for a minute staring at his smirking face. She had the urge to smack that smirk right off his face, she was so angry.

"No." she said and then suddenly she bolted towards the door desperate for escape. Klaus was faster though and grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her to get her to stop struggling. He straddled her and squeezed his thighs around her waist to keep her still while he held her wrists in place with his hand. His eyes drank her in as she withered beneath him trying to get away. Her movements were futile and they were making him hard as her hips bucked up into him and she breathed heavily trying to escape.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed and his hands tightened on her wrists.

"Quiet." He said taking his free hand and caressing her face softly. She stilled at his touch and despite her better judgment her head turned to look into his eyes. She felt her body slacken as their eyes met and his gaze inexplicably soothed her.

"I'm offering you a chance to see the world, love. Six months that's all you have to stay." He said subconsciously still stroking her face.

She felt the tears form in her eyes again, but this time they were tears of defeat, anger, and humiliation.

"I can't just go off with you. I don't know you. I only just met you." She whispered feeling vulnerable.

"And like I said, get to know me. Take a chance. I'll even get us started. I like art." He said smirking when she threw him a disbelieving look.

"This is so pointless…and weird." She mumbled and then sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before giving him a tidbit of information. "I like to cheerleader and read Jane Austen novels." She said assuming he'd forget what she just said anyway. Every guy she'd ever dated had. No guy she dated ever knew what she liked to do or even that she liked to read. They all just saw a bubbly, dumb, blonde cheerleader. She'd never been special to anyone so she didn't understand why this man was trying so hard.

"Was that so bad?" he asked loosening his grip on her wrists and leaning back.

"Yes." She said rubbing her wrists warily.

He chuckled and reluctantly climbed off her before going back to packing. She followed his lead folding the clothes much in the same way he was.

"So where are we going?" she asked after they were silent for awhile.

His smirk returned as he looked up and into her blue eyes. "London." He simply said.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She was going to London! She'd never been to London! She could feel excitement bubbling in her stomach.

"Cool." She said trying to be nonchalant.

He chuckled, "Have you been?"

She shook her head as she placed the last piece of clothing in the suitcase.

"No. I've never been anywhere." She said quietly.

"Well then we'll have a lot to see in six months then." He said zipping the suitcases up and then putting them on the floor.

"If you try to run again or scream I'll kill everyone in the room, I'd suggest you don't." he said giving her a hard look before compelling her to be able to leave the room. Then he walked to the door knowing she was right behind him without looking. He could feel her and he liked it.

(A/n: What did you guys think? Please let me know! next up is london.)


End file.
